Grinding Spots
Grinding Spots Grinder's Guide to Fallen Earth This guide will only work if you're ranged otherwise you'll be taking too much damage from higher level mobs as melee for it to be effective. Also im a rifle user so i cant be certain if pistols will be effective either. All the mobs listed are melee. I didn't grind in sector 1 and i suggest u don't either, do the missions and learn more about the game. Invest in a sniper rifle before any other weapon, the range will help you level. You will miss out on the AP quests but it'll be much faster to do them at a higher level, also ive been getting loads of random AP when killing mobs. This is the fastest way to level, 5 mobs are giving me 550+ xp in like 20-30secs~ a mission is 500 xp and involves alot of traveling but if you don't enjoy grinding then its best left alone. You should be around 10 levels lower than the mobs you're grinding on so you get full xp (its capped). Food and drink buffs will speed things up but are not essential. Sector 2 Level 16-19 Chickens Resized to 88% (was 800 x 450) - Click image to enlarge Waypoint: 4503566 5285525 (head west of the auction npc till u hit the wall) Nearby Town: Post 23 Drops: Eggs, meat ect Skill Requirement: Forgot what skill you needed to harvest Tips: Jump on the wall, clear a good 5-7 and loot! harvest if you can. Level 30 Zombies Resized to 88% (was 800 x 450) - Click image to enlarge Waypoint: 5744201 5684586 (just south of the lifenet bunker) Nearby Town: Diesel Town Drops: Frayed Cotton, Impure Biologic Chemical Skill Requirement: None Tips: Bring plenty of ammo because there isn't a Ballistics npc in the town so you'll have to travel to Disel Town to make some. If you're feeling brave shoot a bunch of zombies and let them start running to you(most of them run really slowly) then pick them off as they get close, saves you running around to loot them 1by1. If you npc 2 stacks of loot you'll get 1red+ if i can remember correctly, check the auction house though you may get more there. Sector 3 Level 31-34 Rats/Cockroaches Resized to 88% (was 800 x 450) - Click image to enlarge Waypoint: 6107912 5671315 (just south of town) Nearby Town: Diesel Town Drops: Weak Biologic Chemical, Tainted Protien Skill Requirement: Level 45 Nature so you can harvest the rats Tips: I did level 24-30 here in 8hours. Kill the cockroaches before they reach u, use your stun. Let the rats get close before fishing them so you can harvest them, a stack of Weak Biologic Chemical npc's for 10 blue. The cockroaches drop crap and i couldnt harvest them so its not worth looting them but the rats alone will make u a profit so u can make ammo. The bunker bar is right next to this spot so keep your Tier 5 Rested up. Clear the rats first, they die much easier. Mobs Level 41-45 Forest Rats Resized to 88% (was 800 x 450) - Click image to enlargehttp://www.youtube.c...h?v=YFlv01VOIkU Waypoint: 6522172 5142145 (south of Trader's Flat) Nearby Town: Trader's Flat Drops: Weak Biologic Chemical, Tainted Protien Skill Requirement: Level 45 Nature so you can harvest the rats Tips: Park up and clear a group of 4-5 before looting, store stacks of 100 chems on your mount, 10 stacks = 1 red!(i haven't checked the auction house prices so you may get more there). The NPC's in Trader's Flat don't sell scrap copper/scrap lead so make plenty of ammo in Disel Town before coming here. Mobs: Level 45 Judge Attackers Waypoint: 6577786 4986797 Nearby Town: Trader's Flat (Stronghold has crafting/vault facilities) Drops: The boss will drop mats for all crafting profs Skill Requirement: Level 35 so you can get the repeatable mission. Tips: The town crier will tell you how long you have before the next attack, do your missions/grind till 10minutes before that time then head over to Stronghold for the event. Hit the non veteran mobs first so you get the quest done quickly then you can hand it in and leave or stay till the last wave with the boss. The event is roughly every 70minutes and gives a nice amount of xp and 6 blue chips Deadfall Mobs Level 45 White Crow Elite's http://www.youtube.c...h?v=SGWSDZnkHhs Waypoint: 5483568 5001791 Nearby Town: Los Alamos Drops: Average Lead, Average Iron, Superior Copper, Average Leather, Common Aluminium, Common Steel, Frayed Kevlar and drinks/food. Skill Requirement: None Tips: Stay outside the camp, only melee mobs spawn outside. The mobs are far apart and i didn't really like this spot because of that. Plenty of crafting mats tho... theres a garage/merchant south if you want to sell things. Mobs Level 49 Huge Blightspore's Waypoint: 5810996 5010536 Nearby Town: Citadel Drops: Random crap Skill Requirement: 164 nature to harvest Tips: These guys have ALOT of health, they'll eat your ammo so bring lots. They move really slow and they'll never reach you even if you afk for an hour lol. Getting headshots is really easy since they have huge heads. Get tier 5 rested from citadel before coming here. Use high damage slow guns to save ammo. Also you wont be making any sort of profit killing these (well maybe if you can harvest them, i cant). I will update this guide as i level, if anyone wants to add to it be my guest. Category:Guides